polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
ISISball
ISISball |nativename = al-Kurat al-Dawlat al-Islamiya |image = ISISball.png |reality = Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham (ISIS) |government = Self-Ruling |personality = Jihadist fanatic, mindset still in the Middle Ages, Killing Everybody, Psychopath, Lunatic, Maniac, |gender = |language = Arabic |capital = Ar-Raqqaball |affiliation = Terrorist Group |religion = Sunniball |enemies = Everyone in the universe. (especially the west), everyone else |likes = Remaking caliphates, IEDs, RPGs, Kalishnakovs, destruction of western buildings, killing (They love warfare), Goats, Removing Burgers,Nazis killing Holocausts, Slaying vodka, beheading americans (Specially the soldiers), Taqwacore (his type of modern teenage music) |hates = Yazidis, Christians, Extremist Christians, Non-Muslims, Muslims, Sunnis, Shias, Saudi Arabia (Cuz saudis are rich and they want monie), Turkey, Iran, Egipt, Lybia, the ancestors of Syria and Iraq, Israel, Burgers, Borscht, Drone attacks, missiles, Democracy, Authoritarianism, commies, Canucks, Pizza tower, White pig, Whole humanity, Civilization, Potato, Athiest Countryball, Maliball, dim sum, wine, beer, PAINTING PICTURES, RYSSLAND, North Koreaball (sort of), Baby KK, UTTP, VGCP, EDCP, NDCP, AUTTP, AVGCP, UTFP, GoAnimate, Alvin Hung, pizza, RICHEST PART OF CHINABALL, gentlemen including psy, Harris Tsang, Wikis, Being banned from YouTube, Chadball, anti-terrorism, Futaba CG, NIGERIABALL'S FRIEND, Nigeriaball, everything else except terrorism, Goats (some only), great dragon, Drama Queen, Soccer leader and hue, Portuguese colonies, the warrior, F*CKING PIRATES, mango, tango, Windows Vista, Bakassi Owner, he hates me, Vodka, fun, free will, happiness, new things, old things, everything |founded = 1999 |predecessor = Organization of Monotheism and Jihad (1999–2004) → Organization of Jihad's Base in Mesopotamia (2004–06) → Mujahideen Shura Council (2006) → Islamic State of Iraq (2006–13) |intospace = I WILL MAKE SPACECRAFT NOW AND I WILL HIT THE INTERNATIONAL SPACESTATION LIKE 9/11 THAT DAY WAS THE BEST HOLIDAY EVER IN NEW YORK!!!!, WHY THEY ARE CRYING?, THAT DAY MAKES THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE HAPPY! ALSO SOME PEOPLE WHERE HAPPY IN AMERICA TO SEE THIS HAPPEN! right...??? |caption = ALLAHU AKBAR |type = Salafi group |status = Leader gets Drone-striked by USAball, despite the credit, USAball cannot confirm it. |notes = Aggressive, Murderer, psychopathic killer of PURE evil, destruction, the definite of evil to most things |military = Still not better than the Rus |bork = ALLAHU AKBAR |food = He Is a Kebab Eating Jihadball! |friends = Wilayat Barqaball Boko Haramball Al-Nusraball Saudi Arabiaball Kuwaitball Turkeyball}} ISISball or ISILBall is a self-declared state created by former Al-Qaeda workers of Iraq Al-Qaeda. He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball. He wants to conquer Romeball, and vows to throw homosexual infidels off the "leaning tower of pizza". He is the most successful false-resistance group in today's world, but still has a weakness and some nightmares. He can't into space. Lately he is scared of being overthrown. ISIS is known for its terrifying executions, for example beheading people, burning them alive and stoning. ISIS also raids and loots villages and have been known to gang rape little children. ISIS is, in short, a terrorist organization by the name of Allah. ISISball is extremely vicious, and has unpredictable bouts of rage. ISISball currently has a large military (mostly old tanks or stolen American vehicles), and is said to have about 40,000 members by now. ISISball also uses propaganda throughout the social media (Facebook, Youtube, Twitter, etc), in order to collect possible soldiers from overseas. The Islamic State's representation in Polandball may vary. In some comics he is seen as a single independent entity, his appearance based on the Black Standard, but some communities (such as the Polandball Reddit) portray it not as a single ball, but as other countryballs (such as Syriaball and Nigeriaball) swayed by Islamist ideology, identifiable by their headbands or other clothing (sometimes incorporating the aforementioned Black Standard). Relations * USAball - Stop the airstrikes!!! By the mighty will of Allah we will defeat gigantic Burger! * Canadaball - Yuo are part of NATO! Remove drone strikes! * Franceball - We will soon fly our glorious flag above the Eiffel Tower if yuo don't stop with airstrikes. * Israelcube - REMOVE INFIDEL!!! Soon yuo and Burger will pay for oppressing the Palestinians! * Russiaball - STOP BOMBING ME!!! Remove vodka! * Germanyball - Soon Germany will become part of our glorious caliphate! * UKball - He also bombs us. Soon tea will be removed. * Saudi Arabiaball - Ally of Evil Burger...REMOVE!!! * Serbiaball - Yuo will soon pay for removing kebab... * Spainball - INFIDEL! Remove ham! I EXPECTED YUOR INQUISITON! Now it is of mine turn! * Syriaball - Yuo of infidel! Yuor clay is mine! MINE! ISIS's Gallery Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png 1sMKLI0.png ZNLaWZs.png NfLJMLe.png tumblr_na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1_1280.png ISIS and the pizza.png|When you don't give pizza to ISIS Azerbaijan and isis.jpg Hell.png ISISvsRussia.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png|The Origin of ISIS TnOZgxU.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg HWN6Zn3.png 'gmJuipz.png 2Ct7uWk.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'fcPZVv6.png 'tIph6tb.png AwdO2W5.png 'y2UVs8k.png PGgMk6j.png See also *Facebook page }} Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pizza Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Syriaball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Yemenball Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Asia Category:Vodka Removers Category:Egyptball Category:Baguette Removers Category:Peace Removers